Douceurs
by Realgya
Summary: Il peut s'en passer des choses, pour un peu de café, des draps ou de l'encens.
1. Sommaire

**Douceurs**

* * *

**Avertissement : **Shaman King est la propriété de Hiroyuki Takei, bien sûr ^^

**Note :**

Je suis sûre que vous vous demandez comment j'ai pu imaginer un truc pareil ! Non ? Tant pis je vous explique quand même. En fait j'ai eu deux sources d'inspiration. La première, c'est Rain qui me dit qu'elle "aime bien mes insinuations" (merci, merci, merci et encore merci !) et le fait que j'avais envie de m'y exercer. La seconde, c'est l'idée que j'ai toujours eu que n'importe quel couple (ou presque) peut être acceptable si bien amené. En a découlé ce recueil de drabbles.

Pour ne pas vous les livrer au compte-goutte un par jour comme j'en ai l'habitude je les ai regroupé par trois en essayant de ne pas rassembler ceux qui se ressemblent. Par conséquent pour les 21 premiers drabbles, je ne vous les livre pas dans l'ordre dans lequel je les ai écrit.

Histoire de vous y retrouver, je vous ai mis le sommaire ci-dessous avec les drabbles regroupés par couple. Pour plus de clarté le chiffre entre parenthèse est celui du chapitre. Ce sommaire sera mis régulièrement à jour (comme si vous ne vous en doutiez pas ^^). Oui j'ai mis le nom de la fille devant, parce que j'ai décidé qu'il n'y avait pas de raison pour que ce soit celui du garçon. Vous avez les couples fille/garçon au début, les couples fille/fille au milieu, les couples garçon/garçon à la fin. Tout est par ordre alphabétique.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! =D

* * *

**Anna/Hao**

Chocolat (11)

**Anna/Ren**

Savon (14)

**Anna/Yoh**

Draps (6) Sucre (10) Onsen (13)

...

**Canna/Ryu**

Magazine (23)

...

**Jeanne/Hao**

Livre (3) Ange et Démon (4) Lumière (15) Punition (20) Souffle (22)

**Jeanne/Horohoro**

Rêve (2)

**Jeanne/Lyserg**

Encens (3) Bouteille (8) Chatouilles (12) Lune (19)

**Jeanne/Ren**

A la vanille (5) Café (7) Lames (10) Glace (13) Mal (17) Argent (18)

...

**Jun/Pyrong**

Mort (22)

**Jun/Turbin**

Chaise (8) Paravent (14) Danse (21)

...

**Keiko/Mikihisa**

Musique (16)

...

**Mach/Lyserg**

Titanic (6) Corde (7) Banane (8) Attente (9) Distributeur (10) Lingerie (13) Film (19) Cravate (20) Cuir (24)

...

**Mary/Hao**

Poupée (20)

**Mary/Horohoro**

Cinéma (5) Peluche (15) Cornet (24)

...

**Pirika/Chocolove**

Chantilly (7) Guimauve (11) Calendrier (18)

**Pirika/Hao**

Dessert (5)

**Pirika/Ren**

Maillot de bain (12)

...

**Sati/Jackson**

Solitude (21)

...

**Tamao/Hao**

Menottes (2) Rubans (9) Jeu (12) Etoile (16) Sueur (19) Image (21) Baiser (23) Papillons (24)

**Tamao/Lyserg**

Huile (14)

**Tamao/Ren**

Massage (4) Miel (11)

**Tamao/Yoh**

Folie (22)

...

**Anna/Tamao**

Ennui (9)

...

**Jeanne/Tamao**

Echange (18)

...

**Mary/Pirika**

Interdit (17)

...

**Hao/Ren**

Fouet (6)

**Hao/Yoh**

Sucette (4) Cadeau (15)

...

**Horohoro/Ren**

Placard (3) Oreiller (16) Linge (17) Duel (23)

...

**Lyserg/Yoh**

Douche (2)


	2. Menottes Rêve Douche

**01 : Menottes**

Tamao s'aventura prudemment dans la chambre de son amant. Il faisait chaud mais elle s'y attendait de la part du shaman de feu.

Hao la rejoignit, s'appuya contre un mur et la regarda découvrir les lieux.

Elle observa les miroirs, examina la coupe de fruits, évita la commode où traînait, sans qu'elle ne sache encore pourquoi, une bombe de chantilly. Elle tomba soudain sur une paire de menottes et se demanda quel usage Hao pouvait bien en avoir.

- C'est pour quoi ? fit-elle innocemment.

- Attends, je vais te montrer, répondit Hao avec un sourire carnassier.

...

**02 : Rêve**

Horohoro avait toujours trouvé Jeanne très belle et ne l'avait jamais caché. Et ce soir où le clair de lune éclairait ses cheveux opalescents, elle était simplement divine.

- Je rêve de créer un monde de paix et de justice, un monde où la malveillance n'aurait pas sa place, explique-t-elle d'une voix douce en balançant ses jambes dans le vide. Et toi, tu as un rêve ? demande-t-elle au jeune homme assis à ses côtés au bord de la falaise.

- Moi, je rêve d'un immense champ de fukis, confie-t-il. Et un peu de toi aussi.

...

**03 : Douche**

Yoh sortit des douches communes pour garçons avec une certitude : Anna ne devait jamais savoir ce qui s'y était passé.

Il ne savait plus quand ça avait dérapé. Quand Ryu et Faust étaient sortis ? Quand il avait emprunté son savon à Lyserg ? Quand celui-ci lui avait demandé de l'aide pour se laver le dos ? Quand l'eau chaude avait commencé à devenir vapeur et embuer les vitres ? Quand il avait soupiré ? Quand ses mains lui avaient échappé ? Quand son dos avait heurté le mur de bain blanc ?

La seule chose de sûr, c'est que ça avait dérapé.


	3. Livre Encens Placard

**Note : **Ai-je besoin de rappeler que si vous n'avez pas aimé, si vous trouvez des choses bizarres, si vous repérez des anomalies, si ça vous dérange, si vous aimez bien ou si vous aimez tout court ça fait toujours plaisir de se l'entendre dire (que ce soit positif ou négatif) ?

* * *

**04 Livre**

Une porte claqua, faisant sursauter Jeanne. Elle cacha brusquement le livre indien qu'elle tenait sous sa couette et sourit à Marco. Elle l'avait échappé belle. Malgré ses bientôt 17 ans, elle ne voulait pas imaginer la réaction de son tuteur s'il la trouvait avec ce livre en main. Il dit quelques mots puis ressortit.

Jeanne soupira et écarta sa couette. Son cœur s'arrêta en découvrant Hao, nonchalamment allongé sur son lit, en train de feuilleter son livre.

Si jamais tu cherches quelqu'un pour pratiquer, tu sais que je suis à ta disposition, se moqua-t-il.

...

**05 Encens**

Pour son anniversaire, Tamao avait offert à Jeanne de l'encens. La jeune fille en avait été ravie et en faisait à présent toujours brûler dans sa chambre, matin, midi et soir. Marco n'aimait pas trop l'idée mais il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire.

D'après Anna et Kino, l'encens pouvait avoir des vertus aphrodisiaques. Lyserg n'y avait d'abord pas cru mais désormais, il était forcé de reconnaître qu'elles avaient eu raison. En tout cas, tout cet encens dans la chambre de Jeanne ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

...

**06 Placard**

Ils avaient dû s'y mettre à six pour réussir à monter et exécuter un plan qui conduirait à l'enfermement de Ren et Horohoro dans le placard à balais. Kororo, Ryu, Tokagerô, Yoh, Amidamaru et Manta n'étaient pas parvenus à convaincre Bason de les aider mais au moins avaient-ils réussi à le dissuader d'intervenir.

Au début il y avait eu des cris, puis des coups. Tamao avait failli les libérer mais Yoh l'en avait empêché juste à temps. Ensuite le silence, presqu'inquiétant, surtout pour Bason. Mais les gémissements étouffés qui suivirent justifièrent l'opération.


	4. Ange et démon Sucette Massage

******Note : **En espérant que ce n'est pas redondant et que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture à ceux qui sont là ^^

* * *

**07 : Ange et Démon**

Quiconque pensait à eux la voyait comme un ange et lui comme un démon. Hao s'en amusait. Il était le diable en personne, pas un vulgaire démon. Une ange ne suffirait pas pour le combattre, c'est Dieu en personne qu'il aurait fallu lui envoyer. Il avait prédit ne faire qu'une bouchée d'elle, elle n'y avait pas cru. Ange fragile. Désormais qu'il s'était immiscé entre ses cuisses et qu'elle l'appelait à venir en gémissant son prénom, comment pouvait-elle encore prétendre qu'il se trompait ? Ange stupide.

...

**08 : Sucette**

Yoh compta l'argent pour le pain, sourit. Anna lui avait dit qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de la monnaie et acheter des sucreries le tentait bien. Yoh en prit un peu de chaque, gourmand, et repartit tout joyeux avec son sac à provisions.

Anna… Cela faisait plusieurs semaines maintenant qu'ils avaient rompu leurs fiançailles mais cela avait été fait d'un commun accord.

Il s'arrêta soudain au milieu du chemin et sourit. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour que Hao décide de se montrer. Yoh agita son sac.

- Tu veux une sucette ?

...

**09 : Massage**

Tamao s'était proposé de le masser et, après avoir longtemps hésité, Ren avait fini par accepter. A présent il était allongé sur le ventre et sentait les doigts légers de Tamao courir sur son dos, détendre ses muscles, le caresser. Si elle pouvait descendre plus bas, ce serait parfait. Plus bas… Encore plus bas.

Il a dû le soupirer car elle s'arrête. Il se redresse, la rattrape par le bras avant qu'elle ne s'échappe, la tire à lui et l'embrasse sans réfléchir. Elle ne se débat pas, répond, reprend son massage.

Quelle bonne idée !


	5. A la vanille Cinéma Dessert

**Note :** Un immense merci à Rain pour ses avis ! Bonne lecture à tous :)

* * *

**10 : A la vanille**

Ren se laissa tomber nu sur le lit et Jeanne se mit à fouiller dans les tiroirs du jeune homme. Elle trouva soudain ce qu'elle cherchait mais sortit la boîte en carton avec suspicion.

- C'est Horohoro qui voulait m'en donner, se justifia Ren en grognant. Je lui avais pourtant dit que j'en avais déjà.

- Il a finalement réussi à te les laisser, rit Jeanne.

Ren grogna tandis que sa fiancée s'emparait d'un des bouts de plastique.

- Ca a vraiment un goût de vanille ? s'enquit-elle curieusement.

- A toi de me le dire.

...

**11 : Cinéma**

Ils ont acheté du pop-corn, se sont assis côte à côte, gardent le silence en regardant le film. Horohoro essaie de plonger la main dans le pop-corn en même temps que Mary mais celle-ci ne semble pas avoir faim.

Soudain, un pied heurte le sien et la jeune femme s'empare de sa main. Horohoro rougit et retient sa respiration. La tête de Mary bascule sur son épaule.

- Horohoro ? appelle-t-elle d'une petite voix. J'aime pas ce film.

- Tu veux qu'on s'en aille ? propose-t-il.

- Non. Pour une fois que Chuck n'est pas là…

...

**12 : Dessert**

Pirika était enchantée. Hao s'était enfin décidé à l'inviter au restaurant et il n'avait pas choisi n'importe lequel mais le plus réputé de la ville. La manière dont il paierait restait encore un mystère.

Il avait fallu du temps à Pirika pour réussir à semer son frère mais Kororo l'avait aidée. Heureusement, sinon Horohoro aurait fait un arrêt cardiaque en découvrant Hao.

Le repas fut excellent et les deux jeunes gens quittèrent les lieux après le plat principal.

- Pas de dessert ? s'étonna Pirika.

Hao sourit diaboliquement.

- Mais enfin Princesse, c'est toi le dessert.


	6. Draps Titanic Fouet

**Note : **Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**13 : Draps**

Tamao avait décidé, tant qu'elle en était à changer ses propres draps, de s'occuper de tous ceux de l'auberge. Ryu avait approuvé et s'était proposé pour les étendre une fois qu'ils seraient lavés. Yoh avait précisé qu'il les aiderait dès qu'il serait rentré des courses avec Amidamaru, Anna préparait le repas du soir, Ponchi, Conchi et Tokagerô avaient disparu nul ne savait où.

Mais ce qui avait d'abord paru être une bonne idée à Tamao devint vite une terrible erreur quand elle voulut s'occuper des draps de Yoh et d'Anna.

...

**14 : Titanic**

- Si tu veux conclure avec une fille, emmène-la voir un truc triste, exposait John à Lyserg. Elle cherchera du réconfort dans tes bras.

Lyserg avait voulu appliquer ce conseil et avait invité Mach regarder un film avec lui. Meene lui avait prêté « Titanic » pour l'occasion. Il ne l'avait jamais vu, Mach non plus.

Finalement Lyserg pleura peut-être plus que Mach et les jeunes gens, loin de se réconforter l'un l'autre, passèrent la soirée à sangloter. Sans compter que le lendemain matin, Mach avait écrit en gros « Titanic » sur la coque du navire des X-laws.

...

**15 : Fouet**

Hao et Ren étaient souvent en conflit. En conflit sur le lieu, sur la date, sur l'heure, sur le jeu. L'un voulait sucre glace quand l'autre préférait pâte d'amande. L'un disait jour, l'autre disait nuit. L'un avait chaud, l'autre avait froid. Et le tonnerre qui grondait ces derniers jours témoignait de la mauvaise humeur du maître de la foudre.

Leur relation était-elle un secret ? Sûrement pour Ren, mais pas pour Hao. Et quand ils se mirent enfin d'accord pour l'usage d'un fouet, restait à savoir qui le manierait.


	7. Corde Café Chantilly

******Note : **Je pense que le deuxième aurait mérité d'être bien plus développé... A vous de me dire. Bonne lecture à tous ! (Koba: Chantilly !)

* * *

**16 : Corde**

- Attache-le !

- Menace-le de le ligoter s'il ne s'occupe pas de toi.

- Immobilise-le.

Tels étaient les conseils de Canna, Peyote et Boris. Mach en avait conclu qu'il lui fallait se procurer une corde et avait subtilisé celle qu'utilisait Rakist pour elle ne savait qu'elle activité douteuse.

En voyant la corde, Lyserg avait paru intéressé et Mach avait cru que tout se déroulerait selon ses plans. Elle avait cependant très vite déchantée en se retrouvant elle-même attachée. Mais après tout, ils pouvaient s'amuser comme ça aussi.

...

**17 : Café**

Ren était allé en Europe pour affaires, devant rencontrer des investisseurs pour son entreprise d'électronique. L'implantation d'une branche de son entreprise en Europe était bien partie mais on lui avait recommandé un partenariat avec l'organisation caritative X-Charity pour assurer l'affaire.

Ren en avait assez des bureaux alors il avait proposé à la meneuse de l'association une rencontre dans un café. Il se doutait bien que c'était Jeanne qui le rejoindrait. Elle ne parut pas surprise non plus, on lui aurait parlé du dirigeant Tao.

Ce qui commença au café finit dans un hôtel.

...

**18 : Chantilly**

Ca avait commencé par des blagues pas très drôles, des rires et des lancers de tomates. Pour se défendre Chocolove s'était emparé d'un verre d'eau mais Pirika n'avait pas apprécié d'être mouillée. Elle réclamait vengeance !

La jeune femme s'empara de la bouteille de sirop, Chocolove de la bombe de chantilly et la guerre éclata. Ils criaient, se couraient après, s'aspergeaient gaiement. C'était juste un jeu, pour rire.

Mais quand Pirika se lécha les lèvres pour déguster la chantilly qui s'y était déposée, Chocolove n'eut plus du tout envie de rire.


	8. Bouteille Banane Chaise

**Note : **Je vous ai déjà dit que j'adorais Mach et Lyserg ? Si ce n'est pas le cas c'est fait ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

**19 : Bouteille**

Jeanne posa un doigt sur la bouche de Lyserg.

- Tu respires trop fort, Marco va t'entendre, murmura-t-elle.

- Il n'a rien dit quand on s'est embrassé hier soir au jeu de la bouteille, répliqua Lyserg en lui mordillant le doigt.

- J'ai aussi embrassé Ren, Yoh et Tamao et j'ai dû batailler ferme pour jouer. Et puis… Je ne pense pas que ce qu'on va faire soit comparable à un chaste baiser.

- Vous avez raison Seigneur Maiden, je ferai mieux de vous laisser.

Jeanne ne l'entendait pas ainsi et le lui bien fit savoir.

...

**20 : Banane**

Ils étaient ensemble depuis bientôt six mois sans que rien ne se soit passé. Mach en voulait plus mais, ne sachant comment le faire savoir à Lyserg, avait demandé de l'aide à Canna.

- Sois suggestive, lui avait-elle conseillé.

- Suggestive ?

- En mangeant une banane, par exemple.

Depuis Mach mangeait des bananes à longueur de journée, toujours en guettant une réaction de Lyserg. A part se voir attribuer le surnom de « petit ouistiti », cela n'avait rien changé.

- Mach, lui avait déclaré Canna avec désespoir, si tu la manges avec une cuillère, tu peux toujours rêver pour qu'il comprenne.

...

**21 : Chaise**

Turbin regarda Jun avec fascination. Elle posa sa jambe droite sur la chaise, remonta sa robe fendue, attrapa les parchemins coincés dans sa jarretière et s'en fit un éventail. Turbin s'approcha et, sans pouvoir l'expliquer, se retrouva subitement assis sur la chaise, Jun debout derrière lui et les mains dans son cou.

Elle tourne autour de lui, s'assoit sur ses genoux, lui sourit. Ses mains se posent sur son torse, les siennes sur ses cuisses. Elle se penche, effleure ses lèvres.

- Je suis indisposée, susurre-t-elle à son oreille.

Jun était vraiment la pire des manipulatrices !


	9. Rubans Attente Ennui

**Note : **Le TamHao me manquait ^^

* * *

**25 : Rubans**

Tamao portait une petite robe rouge très courte, c'étaient les rubans couleur pourpre entortillés et enlacés autour de ses bras et ses jambes qui la couvraient, en plus de celui qui ornait sa gorge d'un collier.

Quand Hao l'attrape et l'allonge, elle s'inquiète.

- Tu ne vas pas les brûler, hein ?

- Bien sûr que non, ronronne-t-il, je vais les délier très lentement.

Il s'exécute, laissant choir au pied du lit les rubans rouges. Il en garde toutefois un entre ses doigts et, à l'interrogation muette de Tamao, répond en lui entravant les poignets.

...

**26 : Attente**

Mach inspira un grand coup et se planta devant son petit-copain.

- Tu veux me parler de quelque chose ? devina Lyserg.

- Oui, se lança nerveusement Mach. Tu sais, c'est au sujet de ce qu'il y a dans tous les couples…

Lyserg cligna des yeux.

- Le sexe, lâcha Mach en rosissant.

- Oh, rit-il. Ne t'inquiète pas, on a le temps. On le fera quand tu seras prête.

Il l'embrasse tendrement sur le front.

- J'ai un repas, je file. A ce soir !

Il sort.

- Mais je suis prête !

Ses cris ne passent pas la porte close.

...

**27 : Ennui**

Elles sont toutes les deux venues à Tokyo exprès pour lui, Anna en tant que fiancée, Tamao en tant que sœur adoptive. Elles sont toutes les deux amoureuses de lui, elles veulent toutes les deux le soutenir dans le Shaman Fight, elles se sentent toutes les deux délaissées quand il part pour le tournoi, les laissant seules dans cette grande ville. La présence de Manta ne suffit pas. L'auberge est trop vide. Elles s'ennuient.

Du moins s'ennuyaient-elles avant que, en allant faire les courses, elles ne tombent sur un vibromasseur dans la vitrine d'un sex-shop.


	10. Distributeur Lames Sucre

**Note : **Coucou ! Pour se consoler de la fin du week-end voilà les trois nouveaux drabbles. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont :)

* * *

**28 : Distributeur**

- J'ai tout essayé ! explique une Mach excédée à une Canna dubitative. J'ai tenté de lui parler franchement, j'ai tenté d'être suggestive, mais rien à faire je suis toujours au point mort avec Lyserg.

- Tu devrais peut-être essayer une méthode directe, réfléchit Canna.

- Lui parler ce n'est pas direct ?

- Plus directe.

- Là-bas, indique Mary en pointant du doigt la pharmacie.

Canna attrape Mach par le bras et l'y tire.

- Tu en achètes un et tu lui donnes, il n'y a pas plus direct, décrète Canna en plantant son amie devant le distributeur.

...

**29 : Lames**

Ce n'est pas le bruit de lames qui s'entrechoquent.

C'est le métal froid qui glisse contre la peau diaphane. C'est le reflet des yeux jaunes et rouges à la pointe du couteau. C'est des pics qui s'enfoncent dans les cicatrices du passé. C'est une douleur sourde, comme une complainte, qui sort d'une bouche rosée. C'est une épée tombée par terre. C'est un instrument de torture abandonné. C'est un tatouage noir et des cheveux blancs. C'est une lune brillante.

C'est le bruit de deux âmes qui s'entrechoquent.

...

**30 : Sucre**

Anna fulmine, traversant l'auberge à grands pas colériques. Elle vient de finir de faire les crêpes et il est hors de question qu'elle les mange sans sucres. Ryu lui a bien proposé de prendre plutôt du miel mais elle n'aime pas ça, Tamao du chocolat mais ça fait grossir. Elle veut du sucre et l'impudent, en la personne de son fiancé, qui a fini le sucrier sans le remplir de nouveau va l'entendre !

Elle le trouve au détour d'un couloir, l'attrape par la nuque, l'embrasse sauvagement. Ses lèvres ont un goût de sucre.


	11. Miel Chocolat Guimauve

**Note : **Vais sans doute bientôt ralentir le rythme de publication... Vous préviens ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

**31 : Miel**

- Acacias, lavande, châtaigner ou bleuet ? demanda Tamao en se tournant vers Ren.

- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? s'agaça ce dernier, tiré de sa contemplation rêveuse de la silhouette fine de sa petite amie.

- Je te demande quel miel tu préfères pour le petit-déjeuner, expliqua posément Tamao, ne se départant jamais de son calme, du moins pas avec lui.

- N'importe.

Tamao soupira avant de poser le miel de châtaigner pour ne garder que celui d'acacias.

- Par contre, chuchota Ren à son oreille, j'avais plutôt dans l'idée de le consommer dès ce soir.

...

**32 : Chocolat**

- Jolie déesse, murmure Hao dans le cou d'Anna avant de l'embrasser.

Elle soupire, mordille la peau qui lui est offerte, se recule un peu.

- Je ressemble à une déesse ? s'amuse-t-elle.

- Oui.

Elle l'examine.

Quand elle glisse ses doigts dans ses cheveux, elle a l'impression de les tremper dans une fontaine de chocolat. Quand elle croise son regard, elle croit voir le chocolat de ses pupilles s'enflammer. Quand elle le caresse, elle s'attarde sur ses tablettes de chocolat.

- Tu ressembles à un chocolat, lâche-t-elle.

Passée la surprise, Hao sourit.

- Alors mange-moi.

...

**33 : Guimauve**

Pirika se laissa tomber près du feu de bois près de Chocolove, toute joyeuse.

- Tu n'as pas oublié la guimauve, hein ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Non Madame, j'ai même pris deux paquets plutôt qu'un, la rassura Chocolove.

Pirika rit, attrapa l'un des sacs qu'il lui lança, s'empara d'un morceau de bois et embrocha dessus plusieurs guimauves avant de les mettre à griller au-dessus du feu.

- Jolie brochette, apprécia Chocolove.

- Merci.

- Toi aussi tu joueras à t'empaler, après ?

- Si c'est bien sur quoi tu penses, sans problème, répondit lascivement Pirika en suçotant une guimauve.


	12. Jeu Maillot de bain Chatouilles

**Note : ***triste*

* * *

**34 : Jeu**

Hao avait refusé toutes les activités que Tamao lui avait proposées mais avait une idée très précise en tête.

- Un jeu de société ?

Tamao cilla, surprise, mais accepta. Elle aurait dû se méfier.

Un plateau, des dés, des cartes. On tire les dés, on avance, on tire une carte, on obéit aux instructions, le premier au bout du plateau a gagné. On refuse d'obéir à la carte, on recule de trois cases. Ca avait l'air simple et innocent.

« Asseyez-vous à califourchon sur votre partenaire. » indiquait la première carte tirée par Tamao.

Elle aurait vraiment dû se méfier.

...

**35 : Maillot de bain**

Pirika examina les maillots en vente d'un œil critique.

- Je vais les essayer, décréta-t-elle à voix haute avant d'en attraper une dizaine et d'aller en cabine, Ren sur ses talons.

Elle se changea plusieurs fois et à chaque fois écartait le rideau pour demander son avis à son petit ami. Elle l'attrapa soudain par le bras et le tira avec elle dans la cabine.

- Il y avait mon frère, mentit-elle sans qu'il ne soit dupe. Bon alors, le bikini ou ce joli une-pièce ?

- Qu'importe puisque je finirai par te l'enlever.

...

**36 : Chatouilles**

Jeanne laisse ses doigts traîner le long du dos de Lyserg qui frissonne.

- Arrête, ça chatouille, se plaint-il en rigolant.

- Pardon, s'excusa Jeanne d'une voix innocente avant de recommencer.

- Tu le fais exprès ?

- Mais non.

Elle pose un baiser léger sur son épaule et le chatouille plus franchement. Lyserg part d'un grand éclat de rire, se contorsionne pour échapper à Jeanne, s'éloigne, hors d'haleine. Jeanne tapote le morceau de lit à côté d'elle pour l'inviter à se rasseoir.

- Si tu recommences je te chatouille aussi, menace Lyserg.

- Tu ne préfères pas me caresser ?


	13. Glace Onsen Lingerie

******Note : **Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**37 : Glace**

Chocolove hèle Lyserg, si bien que lui, Marco et Jeanne viennent les rejoindre et s'assoient à leur table. Ren les regarde faire d'un œil critique, le visage fermé. Son amante secrète s'installe juste à côté de lui et sourit innocemment. Elle tient un cornet de glace à la vanille à la main qu'elle lèche consciencieusement.

- Tu en veux ? lui propose-t-elle soudain pour le sortir de son silence renfrogné.

Il rosit légèrement devant les regards moqueurs de Chocolove et Horohoro mais finit par mordre dans la glace à l'endroit exact où Jeanne posait ses lèvres.

...

**38 : Onsen**

Anna passe la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte de la cuisine et fronce les sourcils en constatant que la pièce est vide.

- Tamao, tu n'as pas vu Yoh ? demande Anna.

- Je crois qu'il est à l'onsen pour se détendre, répond doucement la jeune fille.

Ponchi et Conchi ricanent sous les regards désespérés de sa maîtresse. Anna hoche la tête, remercie Tamao et s'éloigne à grands pas.

Elle pense d'abord à le punir car il était censé faire le repas pour ce soir mais se ravise. Elle va plutôt le rejoindre, ce sera plus agréable.

...

**39 : Lingerie**

Satin ou voile ? Rouge, noir ou blanc ? Porte-jarretelles ou simple nuisette ?

Mach poussa un soupir d'exaspération, ne sachant que choisir. Si seulement Mary et Canna étaient là !

Soudain elle reconnaît la voix de Yoh et se cache. Elle ne veut pas qu'il la voie ici, en train d'acheter de la lingerie pour qu'enfin Lyserg comprenne qu'elle veut passer à l'étape suivante.

- C'est gentil de m'aider à choisir le cadeau d'Anna, disait-il. Et toi Lyserg, tu ne prends rien pour Mach ?

- Oh non, on a encore du temps devant nous.


	14. Huile Savon Paravent

******Note : **Bonne lecture, chers lecteurs invisibles ! =D

* * *

**40 : Huile**

Lyserg était tranquillement assis dans la chambre de Tamao, cette dernière dans ses bras. Il était sur le point de s'endormir alors qu'elle portait à son visage leurs mains entrelacées.

- J'ai la peau toute sèche, murmura-t-elle tristement.

Lyserg fit l'effort de rouvrir les yeux pour jeter un coup d'œil à son tour.

- J'emprunterai la crème hydratante d'Anna, fit-elle.

- Sinon essaye l'huile d'argan, il paraît que c'est très bon pour la peau. J'en ai, je peux t'en prêter.

- Et m'aider à m'en mettre, tu peux aussi ?

...

**41 : Savon**

Ren sursauta violemment. Anna venait de surgir dans la salle de bain en peignoir alors que lui-même était sous la douche.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, sors tout de suite d'ici ! s'écria-t-il en rougissant.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! s'énerva Anna en mettant les mains sur les hanches. Je suis venue chercher du savon, il n'y en a plus dans la salle de bains des filles.

- Je m'en sers !

- Arrête d'être égoïste et apprends à partager !

- Si tu le veux, viens le chercher.

Anna y alla.

...

**42 : Paravent**

Il fait sombre dans la pièce que seules quelques bougies éclairent. La silhouette de Jun se découpe en ombres chinoises sur le paravent derrière lequel elle se change. Elle secoue la tête et Turbin voit ses cheveux voler, avant qu'ils ne soient remontés en un chignon parfait.

Il n'ose pas s'approcher, hypnotisé par l'ombre noire qui joue sur le tissu. Elle l'appelle dans un souffle, il ne répond pas. Il ne le peut pas. Alors elle sort de sa cachette pour le rejoindre, son sourire caché derrière ses parchemins ensorcelés.

Elle est belle. Juste belle.


	15. Lumière Peluche Cadeau

**Note : **Si jamais vous avez des thèmes à me proposer, je suis preneuse :)

* * *

**43 : Lumière**

Elle les guide, leur montre la voie, est leur source d'inspiration. Tel est le rôle de Jeanne pour les X-laws, comme une lumière dans la nuit. C'est elle qui leur donne leur force, si fragile fillette sur laquelle il suffirait pourtant de souffler pour dissiper la flamme qu'elle porte en elle. Si le feu est balayé par le vent, il sera son mistral.

Il se glisse dans sa chambre, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle se tient droite et se veut fière mais sa bouche et ses yeux l'appellent.

- Eteins la lumière, souffle-t-elle.

...

**44 : Peluche**

Horohoro regarda avec dépit l'énorme peluche ours qu'il avait offerte à Mary et qui était désormais criblée des balles de Chuck. Le fantôme n'aimait pas la concurrence et n'avait pas l'intention de laisser quiconque s'approcher de trop près de sa maîtresse. Satanée pantin !

Cependant cette fois-ci Mary se fâcha contre son fantôme, attrapa Horohoro par le bras et s'enferma dans sa chambre en boudant son esprit, sans doute pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait.

- Je n'ai plus de peluche, il faut que tu la remplaces, exposa-t-elle.

...

**45 : Cadeau**

Yoh jeta un coup d'œil endormi au calendrier. 12 mai. Il sursauta brusquement, manquant de renverser son bol, réalisant que c'était son anniversaire. Chouette, il allait avoir des cadeaux !

Il pâlit brusquement en réalisant qu'il avait totalement oublié Hao. Peut-être qu'en courant au magasin, il trouverait quelque chose qui lui plairait.

« Trop tard », songea-t-il en reconnaissant le bruit des chaussures d'Hao. Il lisait dans les pensées, ça ne servait à rien de se défiler.

- Je n'en ai pas pour toi non plus, mais on doit pouvoir s'arranger, déclara son aîné.


	16. Oreiller Musique Etoile

**Note : ***boude*

* * *

**46 : Oreiller**

Le moyen le plus rapide que Ren avait trouvé pour réveiller Horohoro avait été de le frapper avec son oreiller.

Le moyen le plus rapide à Horohoro pour manifester son énervement face à son réveil brutal avait été de balancer son oreiller sur Ren.

Le moyen le plus rapide pour Ren pour se venger avait été de se jeter sur Horohoro.

Le moyen le plus rapide à Horohoro pour faire valoir sa suprématie avait été de lutter férocement.

Leur moyen le plus rapide à tous deux pour se témoigner leur passion avait été de s'ébattre au milieu des oreillers.

...

**47 : Musique**

Quand ils s'étaient rencontrés il y avait de la musique, celle que lui jouait. Une musique douce pour tarir les larmes de Keiko. Une musique près d'un grillage, dans une rue abandonnée sous les étoiles. Une musique pleine d'espoir. Car tous les deux voyaient ce que les autres ne voyaient pas.

Quand ils s'étaient aimés il y avait de la musique, celle qu'elle chantait à travers son souffle erratique, ses cheveux emmêlés et son corps enchanté. Elle chantait pour lui, rien que pour lui. Et cette musique faisait de Mikihisa le plus heureux des hommes.

...

**48 : Etoile**

Tamao s'empare de la paire de boucles d'oreilles et s'enfuit dehors. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle fait ça, elle le fait, c'est tout.

Elle court pendant de longues minutes avant de se laisser tomber dans l'herbe fraîche et de lever les yeux vers la voûte étoilée. Toutes ces constellations lui rappellent les bijoux qu'elle tient entre ses mains. Des étoiles à cinq branches, pour les cinq éléments. Le symbole du roi.

- Et toi tu es la reine.

Elle ne sursaute pas, elle l'attendait. Il vient récupérer ses boucles. Et plus si affinités.


	17. Mal Interdit Linge

**Note : **Pardon d'avoir "oublié" ce chapitre... J'ai revu toute la numérotation pour ne pas que vous vous y perdiez, mais ne faites pas attention aux numéros "22" "23" etc... devant les titres du coup... Ce sont les trois drabbles qu'il manquait avant. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre à ce sujet dans le chapitre suivant. Un immense merci à Koba pour avoir remarqué ce souci !

Vous avez donc bien Rubans, Attente, Ennui en chapitre 9 et voici Mal, Interdit et Linge. A ce sujet, j'ai coupé certains drabbles et je voulais savoir ce que vous en pensiez. Bien ? Pas bien ? Gênant ? Ca va ? Bref, votre avis.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**22 : Mal**

Jeanne avait présenté son petit ami depuis déjà deux mois aux X-laws et ces derniers restaient désormais figés de stupeur devant Ren qui les toisait avec un sourire narquois. John avait essayé de découper le chinois, Reiheit, Kevin et Pof de l'écrabouiller, Meene, Chris et Lucky de le faire exploser, Marco tout à la fois. Seul Lyserg n'avait pas bronché mais il avait ensuite pris son ami à part.

- Je te préviens, l'avait-il averti droit dans les yeux, tu n'as pas intérêt à lui faire de mal.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va adorer ça.

...

**23 : Interdit**

Elle était son interdit, celle qu'elle ne devait pas approcher. Elle était belle, souriante, enjouée, bavarde. Se lover dans ses bras serait la plus belle chose au monde. Mary adorait sa voix, son rire, ses cris. Mary aurait voulu tout quitter pour partir avec elle, mais Mary devait rester avec Mach et Canna. Alors elle venait la voir.

…

Pirika se parfuma, s'accrocha les cheveux, virevolta.

- Je te préviens Pi, je t'interdis de sortir si tard avec un garçon, voulut la protéger Horohoro.

- C'est promis, accepta-t-elle. Je peux y aller maintenant ?

Horohoro accepta. S'il savait…

...

**24 : Linge**

Horohoro râle. Il était en train de se battre en duel avec Ren quand l'averse les avait surpris et ils étaient désormais tout mouillés et boueux. Le shaman des glaces se dévêtit rapidement, jette ses vêtements dans la machine à laver, se tourne vers Ren qui le regarde sans bouger.

- Tu veux un coup de main ? rigole-t-il.

Son rire s'étrangle dans sa gorge devant le regard qu'il reçoit.

…

Tamao poussa la porte du cellier en chantonnant, la referma aussitôt et se cacha les yeux des mains en rougissant comme une pivoine. Elle s'occuperait du linge plus tard.


	18. Argent Calendrier Echange

******Note : ***teste des couples*

* * *

**49 : Argent**

Jeanne inspire, expire. Les doigts de Ren glissent sur son ventre pour aller caresser le métal froid de sa ceinture. Il se penche, embrasse l'argent, effleure des lèvres la serrure avant de remonter chercher la bouche de sa partenaire. Elle frémit, ne dit rien. Les mots sont inutiles.

Les mains blanches se perdent dans les cheveux violets, les agrippent, les tirent. Jeanne presse Ren contre elle, les yeux brillants. Lui obéit à ses désirs. Ils se cherchent, se heurtent et se reculent. Elle sort un objet du coussin, il l'observe.

Elle lui tend la petite clé d'argent.

...

**50 : Calendrier**

- Regarde Pirika, appela Chocolove, j'ai inventé un super calendrier. Je l'ai appelé : l'Aphroditien. C'est en rapport avec la déesse grecque, tu sais ? Parce que c'est un calendrier pour rythmer notre vie de couple.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Pirika, intriguée.

- Vois par toi-même.

La jeune femme se pencha sur le calendrier.

01/01 : Choco invite Pi à dîner

02/01 : Pi invite Choco au cinéma

03/01 : Choco fait passer une nuit de rêve à Pi

- Et bien on va en avoir des choses à faire ! s'exclama Pirika. On commence tout de suite ?

...

**51 : Echange**

Jeanne regarde Tamao se dévêtir, faisant passer par-dessus ses longs cheveux roses son haut blanc. Elle-même ôte sa robe blanche pour la lui tendre. Cet essayage, c'est une proposition qui datait du Shaman Fight, plusieurs années auparavant.

- Ma tenue d'ascète est sur mon lit, si tu veux, l'invite à essayer Tamao.

Jeanne revêt l'habit blanc imprégné de l'odeur de Tamao. Ca sent si divinement bon !

- Ca te va bien, s'exclame celle-ci, réjouie.

- A toi aussi, lui retourne Jeanne en souriant.

Et puis, sans réfléchir, elle pose un baiser sur ses lèvres.


	19. Lune Sueur Film

**Note : **Pardon de mon absence inexpliquée, j'ai eu la tête ailleurs. Enfin voici quelques couples classiques (promis pour la prochaine fois il y en aura un nouveau). Je tiens juste à préciser que Mach et Lyserg dans le troisième sont ceux que j'aime bien et que vous avez déjà croisé dans les chapitres précédents: un Lyserg trop prévenant envers sa petite amie et une Mach qui n'arrive pas à exprimer ses envies.

* * *

**52 : Lune**

Le pâle reflet de la lune se reflète dans ses cheveux blancs. Lyserg s'approche dans le dos de la jeune femme, passe ses bras autour de sa taille, pose sa tête sur la sienne.

- La lune est pleine ce soir, remarque Jeanne.

On ne voit qu'elle dans le ciel sombre, astre brillant qui éclipse toutes les étoiles. C'est une nuit sans nuages.

- Tu n'arrives toujours pas à trouver le sommeil les nuits de pleine lune ? demande Lyserg.

Jeanne fait non de la tête.

- Mais on pourrait s'occuper, propose-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

...

**53 : Sueur**

Il se colle contre elle, l'enlace, l'embrasse. Il veut lui dire qu'il l'aime mais les mots se bloquent dans sa gorge. Pas encore. Il n'est pas prêt à se mettre à nu devant elle. Du moins psychologiquement, car physiquement c'est déjà le cas.

- Hao, l'appelle Tamao d'une petite voix.

Il a chaud et elle aussi. Il le voit à son teint cramoisi et à la sueur qui perle sur son corps.

Elle agrippe les draps et il se penche vers elle.

Il est prévu qu'ils suent tous deux encore un peu.

...

**54 : Film**

« Six saucisses pour trois petits pains »

Tel est le titre du film que Mach vient de retrouver sur le canapé de l'appartement qu'elle partage avec Lyserg, lequel se décompose lentement devant elle.

- C'est le film d'un ami, lâche-t-il soudain, blanc comme un linge. Harry tu sais ? Il est veni hier soir et il voulait le regarder mais j'ai refusé, on a visionné Sherlock Holmes à la place.

- J'espère que ça a fait ton éducation, fait Mach en agitant le film.

- Mach, je te jure…

- Parce que moi, j'ai envie de pratiquer.


	20. Poupée Cravate Punition

**Note : **Nouvelles petites douceurs. Les prochaines n'arriveront pas avant la semaine prochaine, je monte sur Paris demain pour mes concours. L'angoisse XD Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**55 : Poupée**

Mary sert Chuck, sa poupée, dans ses bras. Elle est grande maintenant mais c'est comme ça, elle ne peut pas s'en détacher.

Hao lui tapote légèrement la tête. Elle frissonne, il sourit. Elle se lève, se rhabille.

Lui s'assoit sur le rebord du lit, la regarde, l'attrape. Lui sait très bien d'où vient son malaise et en sourit alors qu'il embrasse son front. Elle fuit son regard, toujours. Sauf pendant l'amour.

Elle sort de sa tente, s'enfuit. Lui sourit toujours.

Chuck est la poupée de Mary ; Mary est sa poupée à lui.

...

**56 : Cravate**

- Je suis de retour, lance Lyserg en rentrant dans l'appartement en rajustant sa cravate.

Mach le voit bien. Cela fait plus d'une heure qu'elle attend que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre enfin. Son gratin de courgettes est froid depuis longtemps, les assiettes vides commencent à prendre la poussière, l'eau stagne dans la carafe.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Elle met les mains sur les hanches et prend un air contrarié.

- Pardon, s'excuse-t-il avec un air désolé.

- Tu m'énerves !

Et brusquement elle l'attrape par sa cravate et l'embrasse fougueusement.

...

**57 : Punition**

- Tu sais Jeanne, cet enfermement dans ta boîte de conserve, ça ressemble à une punition que tu t'infliges. Je me trompe ?

Elle ne répond pas. Elle ne lui répond jamais. Elle parle avec son corps, pas avec sa bouche.

- Mais une punition pour quoi ? Tu n'as pas été sage, petite Jeanne ?

Hao sourit ; elle reste stoïque. Elle est tellement amusante quand elle joue la froideur. Ses lèvres restent closes mais ses yeux la trahissent.

- Parce que si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis tout disposé à te punir, propose-t-il.

Pas de baiser. Juste une étreinte.


	21. Image Danse Solitude

**Note : **Juste bonne lecture !

* * *

**58 : Image**

- Tu es belle à croquer.

Dans la bouche d'Hao, dont les yeux la brûlent et consument et au sourire moqueur, c'est plus effrayant que flatteur.

- Tu n'es pas d'accord Spirit of Fire ?

Son fantôme approuve en ouvrant la bouche, ce gouffre béant dans lequel elle a vu disparaître les âmes des X-III.

- Tu ne dis rien ?

C'est à elle qu'il s'adresse mais elle ne répond pas. Elle ne le peut pas, elle est trop intimidée.

- Je peux te manger ?

« Cannibale » pense-t-elle, le faisant exploser de rire.

- C'est une image Tamao !

...

**59 : Danse**

Elle danse.

Ses cheveux verts sont maintenus en un chignon serré et non plus avec ses barrettes pour ne pas la gêner. Elle a abandonné ses petites chaussures, porte exceptionnellement un pantacourt noir semblable à ceux de son frère. Ses joues sont rouges, ses yeux perdus dans un autre univers. Son t-shirt blanc lui colle à la peau.

« Fascinante ». Tel est sûrement le meilleur mot pour la décrire alors que ses bras se baissent et ses jambes se tendent. Saut, arabesque.

C'est quand il regarde Jun danser que Turbin à la certitude d'être irrémédiablement amoureux d'elle.

...

**60 : Solitude**

Sati regarde Komeri jouer sur la plage. Silencieuse, la fillette glisse ses pieds dans le sable à côté du beau château qu'elle a enfin fini. Elle semble bien solitaire, à l'écart du reste du Gandhara. Ce sont des adultes, ils ne l'intéressent pas. Alors elle joue toute seule, modelant le sable humide pour former un palais avec ses tours et ses douves.

Le soir venu, Sati se lance à la recherche de Jackson et finit par le trouver dans sa chambre en train de sommeiller. Elle s'assoit sur le lit à ses côtés il se redresse brusquement.

- On pourrait faire un petit frère à Komeri, non ?


	22. Souffle Folie Mort

**Note : **Triplet plus triste. Aucune allusion particulière dans le troisième. Plus une réflexion qui mériterait bien plus que 100 petits mots. Je traite enfin deux couples présents dans le manga auxquels je dois bien quelques petites lignes. Non pas de Faust/Elisa en vue. Pas encore ;) Comme ce n'est pas clairement indiqué comme d'habitude dans les drabbles, je me permets de vous rappeler les couples ici (que vous avez dû trouver dans le sommaire): Hao/Jeanne, Tamao/Yoh, Jun/Pyrong (Ce sont les deux derniers qui sont dans le manga, pas le premier. Hein Rain ?)

* * *

**61 : Souffle**

C'est le vent. Celui d'été, chaud et brûlant. Le sable brille, la terre est aride. Le monde est une fournaise dont il est le feu vif.

C'est le vent d'automne, volant leurs feuilles aux arbres comme on vole leurs vies aux gens. Un vent plus doux mais non plus sage.

…

C'est le vent glacial d'hiver, celui qui balaie la neige et répand son manteau froid sur ses frêles épaules. Elle, petite fille. Ses cheveux blancs fondent dans la nuit.

C'est le vent qui sème les graines et l'amour.

…

Il est son souffle de vie.

...

**62 : Folie**

Je suis folle. Folle de toi.

Le jour je veille sur toi. Je me cache derrière les arbres pour t'apercevoir. Je te regarde t'entraîner pour devenir plus fort, toi qui aspires juste à une vie tranquille. Je te cuisine des plats que tu aimes. Je veux te faire plaisir.

La nuit je rêve de toi. Je rêve que tu me sauves et que tu me prends dans tes bras. Je rêve qu'elle n'a jamais existé, que tu n'as pas de fiancée. Je rêve que tu m'aimes. Je rêve que tu me fais plaisir.

Douce folie.

...

**63 : Mort**

Je ne veux pas t'aimer. Tu es vivante et je suis mort. Tu es jeune et je suis vieux. Tu es libre mais je suis marié. A une femme que j'ai aimée. A une femme avec laquelle j'ai enfanté. Et pour toi j'ai tout quitté. Ou plutôt, on m'a tout volé.

Je ne crois pas être veuf. Te protéger, t'aimer, est-ce mal ? Je t'ai haï à mon éveil, toi ma tortionnaire. Mais aujourd'hui ce n'est plus moi le fantôme, c'est toi. Toi qui me hantes. Toi que j'aime.


	23. Baiser Magazine Duel

**Note : **Je pense qu'il s'agit de l'avant-dernier triplet. Voulais écrire quelque chose pour le premier mais le rendu me plaît moyennement... Ai enfin écrit sur le couple du deuxième =D Bonne lecture !

* * *

**64 : Baiser**

- Je peux te baiser ? demande Hao à Tamao en l'allongeant sur le divan.

- Oui.

Sa voix est hésitante, un peu perdue. Maintenant qu'il a enfin son accord, il voudrait aller plus en avant mais il se réfrène. A son regard égaré il sait que quelque chose la perturbe.

- Un problème ?

- Non, non, dit-elle précipitamment. C'est juste que… d'habitude, tu ne me demandes pas.

- D'habitude ?

Elle acquiesce. Cette fois c'est lui est perdu.

- Quand tu veux m'embrasser, reprend-elle, tu ne me demandes pas.

Il soupire et s'écarte.

- Tu es trop naïve.

...

**65 : Magazine**

Canna feuilleta son magazine avec ennui. C'était un de ces magazines que l'on a l'habitude de trouver dans les affaires cachées des maris, pour les soirs où ils se sentent délaissées par leurs femmes. Mais en l'occurrence, c'était plus un magazine pour les femmes abandonnées par leurs maris.

- Tu ne devrais pas regarder ces trucs, lui jeta Ryu d'un ton désapprobateur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est pas beau.

Elle quitte le papier des yeux pour le regarder avec défi.

- Tu me consacrerais un peu plus de temps, je n'irai pas fouiller dans ces trucs.

...

**66 : Duel**

Ils se battaient, quoi de plus normal. Ils se battaient toujours. Horohoro adorait embêter Ren et Ren adorait rabaisser Horohoro. Alors forcément ils finissaient par se battre, poussés à bout mutuellement. Sauf que cette fois-ci ils en étaient venus aux mains, sans savoir exactement comment. Ou plutôt si, ils savaient comment. Anna avait capturé leurs fantômes pour qu'ils ne cassent pas tout dans l'auberge comme à l'accoutumée. Ils étaient si énervés qu'ils s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre. La raison pour laquelle ils s'embrassaient par contre, ils ne la connaissaient réellement pas.


	24. Cornet Cuir Papillons

**Note : **Coucou ! Voici donc le dernier chapitre. Je trouvais que 69 était un bon chiffre pour finir cette série de douceurs, qu'en pensez-vous ? ^^ Bonne lecture à tous et à une prochaine fois !

* * *

**67 : Cornet**

Horohoro déglutit. Ils avaient beau être une dizaine autour de la table, c'était lui que Mary regardait fixement en léchant lentement sa glace. Il était assis pile en face d'elle et il n'osait plus bouger, de peur de frôler sa jambe avec la sienne. Il se sentit rougir peu à peu la glace était en train de fondre. Et puis d'un coup la voix d'Hao dans sa tête le ramena sur Terre.

- Ne te fais pas de films, qui qu'elle ait en face, elle a toujours mangé ses cornets de cette façon.

...

**68 : Cuir**

Mach ne portait jamais de vêtement en cuir, c'était plus du style de Canna. Cependant cette dernière lui avait garanti que ça marcherait avec Lyserg alors elle avait acheté une combinaison noire avec un masque assorti. Elle avait décliné le fouet après s'être blessé toute seule en l'essayant. Fin prêtre elle s'était présentée devant Lyserg et ne l'avait jamais vu aussi décontenancé. Pourtant Canna lui avait dit qu'elle était « sexy » !

- Mach écoute, avait-il exposé, gêné, je sais que tu en as envie mais… je ne suis pas prêt, tu comprends ?

...

**69 : Papillons**

- Tamao.

Je me suis retournée vers Hao.

…

D'abord j'ai cru qu'un papillon s'était posé sur ma main. Ou plutôt qu'une famille de papillons s'était posée sur mes bras, car ces frémissements provoqués par sa caresse de répandent du bout de mes doigts à mes épaules.

Ensuite il murmure à mon oreille et je crois qu'un papillon est en train d'y battre des ailes.

Et je sais très bien que pour finir il va m'embrasser et alors j'aurai l'impression que dans mon ventre un million de papillons viennent de s'envoler.


End file.
